Où vas t-on ?
by Madoka ayu
Summary: ce que j'imagine du 6x01, je pense que je ne serais pas la seule à mettre mon imagination en marche, je sais qu'il y en a déjà qui l'ont fait à mon tour de participer... SPOILER ceux qui on pas vu l'épisode cet os est à ne pas lire.


**Voila les gens, voici une petite pierre à l'édifice de la saison final, voila ce que j'imagine de la suite, ce que Kate ressens du moins de mon point de vue, j'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un petit quelque chose qui m'est venu simplement ! **

**Je remercie Farandoles qui a corrigée rapidement cet os ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Où va-t-on ?**

Elle avait obtenu le job de ses rêves, celui qu'elle voulait, qu'elle désirait**,** mais pour cela elle devait quitter le 12th, sa famille de cœur, ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était. Partir pour Washington pour une nouvelle vie, du renouveau. Une occasion qui ne se présente qu'une seule fois**,** voire deux dans toute une vie, lui avait-on dit. Elle avait décidé d'accepter pour avancer**,** pour ne plus stagner et c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait donné rendez vous sur le lieu des promesses, leur endroit.

C'est ici qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir la relation qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas chassé ses démons. Et pourtant un an plus tard**,** elle avait fait le grand saut avec lui et avait vécu la relation la plus forte et intense de toute sa vie. Mais elle voulait plus**.** Depuis quelques temps, elle se disait qu'ils faisaient du sur place, qu'ils ne parlaient pas d'eux, de leurs projets d'avenir et cette non communication devenait de plus en plus étouffante. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller un matin et avoir des regrets, se dire qu'elle avait gâché sa vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de lui dire, de lui faire part de sa décision. Elle savait qu'il allait sûrement la détester**,** mais comme lui avait dit son père**,** si c'est ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, elle devait lui en parler et vivre avec le sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir fait du mal à un homme fantastique**,** qui lui avait tant apporté.

Elle était prête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vît et qu'elle avise son air triste, presque désespéré. Elle s'était excusée de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses projets avant. Il lui avait répondu qu'elle était comme cela, qu'elle ne laissait personne entrer et c'était un peu vrai, même si d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle ne s'était jamais autant investie dans une relation. Elle avait fait en sorte que cela marche, elle avait tout fait pour**,** mais elle voulait plus.

Et alors qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle avait accepté le job, il avait ouvert enfin son cœur, lui révélant à demi-mot qu'il avait peur lui aussi, qu'il avait réfléchi à eux, où ils allaient, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, il se les posait aussi. Cela lui avait fait un choc**,** car elle ne pensait pas que lui aussi avait ses doutes. Il lui avait dit que lui aussi voulait plus, qu'ils méritaient mieux et elle était entièrement d'accord, plus, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle aurait dû savoir qu'avec Richard Castle plus, c'était trop.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides… » Lui avait t-il assuré en se levant**,** laissant un moment de latence lui permettant de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire.

« Katherine Houghton Beckett, veux tu m'épouser ? » lui avait-il alors lancé, un genou à terre**,** la regardant droit dans les yeux en lui présentant une magnifique bague de fiançailles.

Voila la bombe était lâchée, plus de retour en arrière possible après cela, elle était restée muette de stupéfaction. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était à présent**,** alors qu'elle avait eu ses certitudes. Tout était remis en cause. Que lui répondre ? Non, partir pour Washington et le perdre pour toujours ? Il la détesterait assurément. Oui ? Et au final se rendre compte dans quelque temps, qu'il était trop tôt et qu'elle n'était pas prête et au final tout gâcher, il la détesterait aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive dans les deux issues possibles, elle le perdait. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait plus, il l'aimait, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il était prêt à tout pour la retenir et cette demande ressemblait plus à un acte désespéré pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas, plutôt qu'à une demande purement réfléchie. Où allaient-ils encore une fois ? Elle ne le savait pas et son père avait raison, elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée.

Partir loin se réfugier dans le travail était la solution qu'elle choisissait toujours dans ces cas là. C'était lâche mais elle n'était pas vraiment courageuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle était même peureuse.

Elle s'interrogeait sur leurs sentiments, étaient-ils vraiment amoureux ? Il y a quelques mois elle aurait dit oui**,** mais qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ? Elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse. Elle avait dit à son père que le job était ce qu'elle voulait, mais si au fond elle se trompait et qu'elle se rendait compte trop tard qu'elle avait fait une erreur et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Si alors qu'elle était loin de lui, elle comprenait trop tard qu'elle le voulait lui, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment et que sa vie était à ses cotés ? Aurait-elle gâché sa seule chance d'être enfin heureuse ?

C'est à ce moment là que sa mère lui manquait le plus car elle, elle aurait su quoi lui dire, quoi lui conseiller. Mais elle était morte, elle lui avait été arrachée et ce manque avait fait ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une femme enfermée dans ses doutes et ses craintes.

Elle soupira se passant une main fébrile dans les cheveux, elle ne lui avait pas répondu, elle n'avait pas pu, il lui avait dit qu'il lui laissait le temps et aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle y réfléchissait**,** deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Comme toujours, il lui avait laissé de l'espace**,** du temps pour réfléchir sans rien demander en échange.

Aujourd'hui elle devait donner sa réponse pour le poste, aujourd'hui était le jour qui changerait toute sa vie. Et alors que les heures s'égrenaient, elle ne savait toujours pas qu'elle décision prendre. Elle voulait le job mais pourquoi le voulait-elle au juste ? Par envie ou par peur ?

Sa raison lui dictait de prendre le poste parce que c'était une occasion inespérée, une occasion de faire encore plus de bien, d'avoir plus de pouvoir pour rendre justice aux familles**,** mais son cœur était incertain. Elle ne voulait plus à avoir à faire un choix**,** mais elle savait que si elle refusait, elle en voudrait à Castle de lui avoir imposé ce choix, pire, elle lui reprocherait certainement un jour et au final ils se sépareraient.

Elle se planta devant la fenêtre de son appartement, la vue qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique.

New-York**,** sa ville, sa maison, la ville où il y avait son père, ses amis… Castle… Toutes ses attaches étaient là. C'était l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, s'étaient aimés. C'est ici qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait fabriqué des souvenirs merveilleux avec sa mère et son père. C'est ici qu'elle avait rencontré Castle, l'homme qui l'avait changée, qui avait fait d'elle une personne plus heureuse. Non en fait, il était celui qui lui avait rendu une part d'elle-même. Etait-elle prête à tout quitter pour un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Un job pour lequel elle n'avait aucune expérience ? Recommencer à zéro et devoir de nouveau travailler dur pour gagner le respect des autres. Devoir à nouveau faire ses preuves.

Elle était solide elle le savait, mais elle était tellement plus forte avec Castle à ses cotés, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il lui apportait beaucoup. Il avait changé pour elle, il lui avait tout donné, il s'était battu pour elle, pour gagner son cœur, centimètre par centimètre comme il lui avait dit. Et elle devait reconnaître qu'à sa place, elle aurait déjà lâché prise. Mais non, lui avait insisté, il était resté à ses cotés durant quatre années sans jamais rien lui demander. Il était resté près d'elle à lui apporter un soutien sans faille et encore aujourd'hui, il la soutenait, il lui avait dit que quelle que soit sa décision, il voulait rester à ses cotés, il était prêt à tout lâcher pour elle, partir loin de sa fille, de sa mère, de ses amis, de son précieux loft**,** mais était-elle prête à le laisser faire ce sacrifice ?

Son téléphone interrompit ses pensées, elle avisa l'appelant en soupirant.

« Beckett ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

« Nous vous appelons pour savoir si vous avez pris une décision ! » Se fit entendre la voix de l'agent Freedman à l'autre bout du fil.

Kate soupira à nouveau pinçant ses lèvres, l'heure des choix était venue, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent.

« Oui Monsieur ! » souffla-t-elle déterminée.

Une heure était passée depuis qu'elle avait rendu sa décision, une heure à ressasser cet entretien, avait-elle bien fait ? Les questions n'étaient plus de rigueur, elle devait maintenant donner son autre réponse, celle qu'un homme attendait, sa vie allait être certainement changée à jamais, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de tergiverser.

Elle prit son téléphone et fit un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis longtemps pour l'avoir tant composé.

« Castle… » Répondit la voix enrouée de l'écrivain, laissant paraître son angoisse.

« J'ai pris ma décision ! » dévoila-t-elle sans transition.

Un long silence se fit**,** suivi d'un soupir.

« Retrouvons-nous à l'endroit habituel dans vingt minutes » déclara le romancier.

« Bien ! » Accorda t-elle.

« Bien ! » Confirma t-il.

Voila la machine était lancée, elle regarda encore un moment par la fenêtre puis prit sa veste et ses clés et sortit de son appartement. C'était quitte ou double, elle savait que de sa réponse dépendait sa relation d'avec lui, elle ne devait pas se précipiter et tout gâcher…

Il était déjà là, à l'attendre encore une fois, sur cette balançoire. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, il avait un regard qui exprimait le désarroi, le voir ainsi lui fit mal au cœur et elle s'en voulut d'être responsable de son état. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être perdu alors que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait sagement qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles ?

Elle s'assit à ses cotés, comme elle l'avait fait quinze jours plutôt. Un silence s'installa entre eux sans que personne n'ose prendre la parole. Comme si les mots qui allaient être prononcés, allaient encore une fois tout changer entre eux. Leur relation était cela, des non-dits par peur de faire du mal, par peur d'avancer ou de reculer

« J'ai refusé le poste ! » finit-elle par dire.

Tentant de ne pas se réjouir**,** Castle hocha la tête, osant poser un regard sur elle. Il attendait sa réponse, celle qui ferait de lui l'homme le plus heureux de la terre ou le plus malheureux. Plus que tout au monde, il la voulait près de lui, il l'aimait, il était prêt à tout pour la garder, pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, c'était exclu.

Il l'entendit soupirer comme pour se donner du courage, c'était mauvais signe, très mauvais signe, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« Je ne peux pas Castle…je ne peux pas dire oui… » Murmura t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur ses genoux sans oser le regarder.

Un long silence lourd et malsain se fit, un silence qui en disait plus que les mots. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui briser le cœur, elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé encore une fois, qu'elle lui avait fait mal.

« Je comprends… » Souffla-t-il en serrant les dents, se levant ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

« Je ne peux pas dire oui car c'est trop tôt Castle, nous avons encore des choses à régler**,** à apprendre de l'autre. Le manque de communication entre nous est bien trop grand, nous devons apprendre à nous ouvrir à l'autre » débita-t-elle d'une traite afin qu'il ne parte pas avant qu'elle lui ait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Ce que nous avons tous les deux est spécial, c'est fort et intense. On est bien ensemble**,** mais au bout d'un temps, cela ne suffit pas. Et le mariage n'est pas la solution Castle. Le mariage n'est pas un moyen de s'accrocher à l'autre pour l'empêcher de partir, c'est un engagement sérieux à ne pas prendre à la légère. Je te veux à mes cotés, je veux vraiment de cette relation, je veux plus moi aussi, mais pas encore le mariage, pas tant que chacun de nous ne sera pas totalement investi dans la relation ! »

« Je le suis Kate, je t'aime sincèrement, tu es spéciale, tu l'as toujours été, je suis prêt à attendre que tu te sentes assez bien pour t'ouvrir à moi, pour me laisser entrer, mais il faut que tu me laisses une chance ! » contra t-il avec ferveur.

« Je le veux Castle, mais toi aussi tu dois me laisser entrer, je veux faire des efforts, mais toi aussi tu dois en faire, toi aussi tu dois t'ouvrir ! » déclama-t-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

« Alors dans ce cas, faisons que cette relation marche… ensemble ! » murmura-t-il.

Elle lui prit la main, la serrant fort dans la sienne, le regardant dans les yeux y retrouvant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, faisant écho au sien. Elle lui sourit

« Ensemble ! » souffla-t-elle.

Leurs regards se portèrent sur l'horizon, le fixant comme s'ils y voyaient leur avenir. Cela ne serait certainement pas facile de s'ouvrir à l'autre, il y aurait certainement des obstacles qui se mettraient sur leur chemin, mais ensemble ils feraient face car ils formaient un tout…

* * *

**A vous de jouer, j'attends de vous lire à mon tour !^^**


End file.
